fragileagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sneaking
Return to Coordination Abilities Description The ability to move unseen and unheard throughout the world. A most invaluable ability. He who attacks from the shadows will always suprise and the ability to move through secure places unchecked can not be scoffed at. Sneaking can be activated at anytime once one has this skill, even during combat. This can be hard to do but it opens up all the skills under Shadow Training abilities. Once you decide to sneak, three things will determine if you are "caught", each adding to the difficulty of the roll. You will need to make this roll at the begining every turn you are still sneaking. # Sound: Unless you level up your sneaking skill, you will always have to add this to your total. It automatically requires you to roll a 5+ . # Light: Determined by the GM, it is much harder to sneak during a sunny day or thorugh a well lit building. If you are in shadow or it's night time the GM will tell you how much you need. As a general rule, a well lit building or a sunny day will add 5 on top of your sound check. Pitch blackness will not require anything added to your roll. # Line of sight: If you are within line of sight of an enemy (determined by the GM there could be enemies you can't see yourself) it will also add to your roll requirement. Once you level up this ability it will become harder for enemies to spot you, even when you are crossing their line of sight. Ex: You wish to sneak through a noble's house during the daytime. Your party is using some of thier charisma skills to distract the guards while you sneak in. When you decide to start sneaking, you will need a roll of 10+. The GM determined this by adding the sound factor to light factor. The buildings windows are providing a lot of light. You did not have to worry about line of sight as the guards are distracted. All of the factors can change every turn so you will need to keep rolling the amount set by the GM. Getting "Caught": Just because one turn you fail the roll, does not automatically mean every NPC in the area knows where you are. It just means that you have alerted any nearby NPC to your presence. They may come and investigate so you have a brief window to clear the area or attempt to hide. Attempting to or continuing to sneak does not consume an action but can only be done once per turn. Cost & Skill Requirement 400xp, 9.CO Ranks Novice: Sneak Roll: 5 for sound, 5 for well lit areas, 5 for within line of sight. * All attacks while sneaking are flanking attacks depending on direction. Apprentice: Sneak Roll: 4 for sound, 4 for well lit areas, 4 for within line of sight. * When next to a light source, you can put it out with a 10+ roll. * +5 to pickpokect rolls while sneaking. * +1 one to all Shadow Training rolls. Intermediate: Sneak Roll: 3 for sound, 3 for well lit areas, 3 for within line of sight. * While wearing a disguise, +2 to all sneak rolls. * If you backstab someone with a melee weapon while sneaking. x5Dam Advanced: Sneak Roll: 2 for sound, 2 for well lit areas. 2 for within line of sight. * If you backstab someone with a range weapon or with magic does x3 Dam. * +2 to all Shadow Training rolls. Master: Sneak Roll: 1 for sound, 1 for well lit areas. 1 for within line of sight. * When discovered, get a free attack on whomever found you. * Elusive Shadow: When in total darkness, + 3 to all rolls. Damage Table Range Example of Use